


Because of the Airships

by CameraLux (TinCanTelephone)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adulthood, Arguing, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Republic City, Toph Beifong-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/CameraLux
Summary: As their lives as adults grow more complicated, Sokka and Toph re-learn how to depend on each other.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Because of the Airships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sad_isticLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_isticLlama/gifts).



> A birthday gift to my good friend @sadisticllama, who loved the original one-shot written for Tokka Week last October (linked at the end) so much it motivated me to complete the longer fic much sooner than I would have originally!! 
> 
> Takes place c. 121-122 AG

“Hey, Chief.” Sokka leaned against the doorjamb of her office. “Welcome back.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Toph didn’t look up from rifling through her boxes of taped case files. 

He looked over his shoulder at the bullpen. “Has anyone else said that today? I figured your officers might’ve made a thing of it.” 

“I told them not to.” She made a noise of frustration and grabbed the closest thing she could bend, an obsidian paperweight that had probably been a gift from Zuko.She crushed it into a misshapen lump and thumped her fist onto her desk. “And that stupid interim lieutenant fucked up my filing system! I’ll have to listen to all of these again in order to fix it.” 

“Oh.” Sokka rocked back on his heels. “Sorry about that. Can’t you ask him to fix it? Or your usual lieutenant since you’re back to being chief?” 

“No.” She threw herself into her chair and sulked. “I can’t trust anyone to sort these but me, not even Buhar.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. 

She turned back to her tapes, but looked up again when he didn’t leave. She really didn’t have time for this. “Is there something you want?” 

He huffed. “Well, it’s almost noon and I thought we could get lunch together. You know, like we used to.” 

Toph paused in her frantic sorting. _Used to_ meant before she went on maternity leave, before she became a _mother_. Before she had to leave by 4:30 on the dot to hold Lin while she was still awake. Before she could stay as late as she needed to finish her work, which meant she could take an extended lunch with Sokka every other day or so. Usually that meant walking four blocks to the park where all the best food stands were, or if they wanted to change things up actually going to a dine-in restaurant. That usually meant they were mistaken for a couple, which to her surprise and dismay, Toph did not hate. 

She blew out a sigh. It was concerning, feelings she’d hoped were dead and buried bubbling to the surface again, and the timing couldn’t be worse. Her life was so much more complicated now. Five hours in and she had no idea how she was supposed to juggle her job with being a halfway decent parent, forget about a _relationship_. That was, if Sokka was even into such a thing, which he probably wasn’t. 

“…Hello? Earth to Toph.”

_Shit_. She’d been quiet for too long. She gave him a half-hearted grin for his attempt at humor, which felt weird– since when did she give him pity laughs? “Sorry, Snoozles, but I was planning to take lunch in here and start re-listening to these tapes. I’ve got a lot to do and I can’t stay late.”

Luckily or unluckily, Sokka seemed to see what she was saying. He nodded and bowed his head. “I understand. Tomorrow, maybe?”

“Maybe.” She looked away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” 

“Okay.” He pushed off the doorframe. “See you around, Chief.” 

“Can’t say I’ll do the same.”

He grinned before trotting back through the bullpen, and Toph clamped her lips together to keep from smiling back. If she could resist indulging those sorts of _emotions_ for the entirety of her teen years, she could do it again in her thirties. 

* * *

Toph stopped short on the sidewalk outside the police station. “Stop trying to sneak up on me, I know you’re exactly two meters to the northwest.”

“Aww, come on.” Sokka stepped down off the low wooden platform that had been erected for a press conference earlier in the day. “I was sure that would work.”

“Nice try, but that thing’s reinforced with steel,” she said, resuming her stride. 

He jogged to catch up with her. “I heard you were leaving early, I thought I could catch you as you left.”

“Where did you hear that?” She wondered if she could officially write someone up for gossiping. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said airily. “The point is, you’re leaving early, which means we finally have time to catch up.”

“No, we don’t,” she said. “I have to go shopping–“

“Ooh, I love–“

“ _Grocery_ shopping, and then Lin has an appointment with a healer.”

He frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s just her 30-week checkup.”

“Oh. Well hey, that’s awesome!” he said. “She’s getting so big.”

“Yeah.” Toph couldn’t suppress a smile. “She’s crawling now. Drives Na Ling up a wall.”

“I’ll bet.” He laughed. “Like mother like daughter.” 

“You love it.” She punched his shoulder and hoped the cold breeze would keep her from blushing. 

“Maybe so,” Sokka said, barely responding to the punch. In fact, he seemed to be walking _closer_ to her, rather than farther away. 

She blew her bangs out of her face. “Is that why you’re following me after work?”

He raised his chin. “How do you know I’m not just going the same way?”

“Because the council building, not to mention your apartment, is in the opposite direction.” 

“Hmph.” This time, he did take a subtle half step away from her. “Maybe I was looking forward to the chance to catch up. We haven’t seen much of each other since you came back to work.” 

Toph bit the inside of her cheek at the small– _tiny_ – bit of guilt in her stomach for that one. For multiple weeks now she’d turned down all his lunch invitations. She was just too busy. Too much on her desk to take 60-90 minute breaks in the middle of the day, and too much on her mind to think about Sokka and everything that came with him. 

“Sorry,” she said, because she could admit he deserved it. “I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. Plus Na Ling puts together surprisingly good bento boxes.” 

“I can make bento, too,” he said. “We could eat in your office together.”

She shook her head. “I probably wouldn’t be much fun. I mostly just work the whole time anyway.” 

He sighed. “Alright, fine. You’re busy, I get it. It’s just that you’re finally back and we still haven’t had a chance to hang out.” 

“We hang out on Air Temple Island all the time,” she said. They were there just last week for the massive affair that was Tenzin’s first birthday party.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not the same,” Sokka grouched. “I miss it being just the two of us. I miss you, Toph.”

_Dammit_. Toph almost raised a hand to punch him again but at the last second let it fall to her side. Did he know what he was doing when he said things like that? Did he know what it made her _hope_? “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you miss me?”

They reached the edge of the market and Toph paused. By now they were so far out of his way she was tempted to just invite him over. She would send Na Ling home early and maybe he could cook while she took Lin to her appointment… she shook her head. The whole scene was too domestic, too intimate. Sokka was single, childless, and unattached. She couldn’t burden him with the complications of her life. 

“Talk to you tomorrow?” she said. 

Sokka gave a sigh of… resignation? Disappointment? “Yeah, talk to you tomorrow.” 

He took an awkward step toward her and she allowed him to hug her. They stayed like that for perhaps longer than was appropriate for the middle of the sidewalk, but eventually Toph found the strength to pull away. 

* * *

As a rule, Toph hated meeting with council members. With one exception, politicians were stuffy, shallow, self-obsessed, and elitist. Overly concerned with things like money and approval ratings and experts at talking for hours while saying almost nothing. 

Councilwoman Temi, for example. Toph could earthbend her halfway to Omashu for the hour she just wasted. Temi wasn’t even the worst of them– hell, Toph had even supported her appointment as an Earth Kingdom representative, but did it really take four months to approve one funding reallocation? And an afternoon’s worth of meetings to explain herself to three different committees? 

At this rate, she was sure to be home late, which was worse than usual since Lin had a cold. Nothing serious, as Katara had assured her six or seven times by now, but she was fussy and miserable and it was harder than ever to leave her with Na Ling every morning.

Toph walked through the council building as fast as she could without running, going through in her head everything she had left to do at the station before clocking out so she could get through it as quickly as possible. 

She was just passing the council chairman’s office when she heard it. Or rather, felt it. Heavy, slightly uneven footsteps, a clear, deep voice. 

“Hey, Toph!” 

She stopped, took a deep breath to collect herself, and turned around. “Hey, Sokka.” 

“Fancy meeting you here.” He came out of the office to meet her in the hall. 

“Yeah. Weird.” She frowned and tapped her foot, feeling around. “You waiting for a meeting with Councilman Daoku or something?”

“What? No.” He seemed confused. “Daoku retired two weeks ago, and as the second-longest-serving member I was selected as chairman.” He puffed up his chest. “That’s my office now.”

“Oh.” 

“I wanted to tell you, but I haven’t had the chance.” 

_Ouch_. She supposed she deserved that one. 

He stepped closer, his tone still outwardly, painfully casual. “You trying to avoid me or something? I know my office used to be on the other side of the building.”

“No,” she lied. “I was just on my way out.” 

He glanced at the window. “I guess it’s getting kind of late.” 

“Yeah, I should’ve been on my way home hours ago,” Toph said impatiently. 

“Really? I mean, it’s not too far past your usual–“

“Lin’s sick.” She didn’t have time for this conversation. 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” He reached out for her, but she stepped away. “Has Katara seen her? Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes she has, and no there isn’t.” Toph crossed her arms. “I just need to get home.” 

“Of course,” he said. “Let me pack up my stuff and I’ll come with you. If we stop at the market I can get stuff for Gran Gran’s five-flavor soup–“

“She’s a baby, she can barely handle one-flavor soup.”

“Oh, right. Well, either way.” He took a step towards his office. “Let me come with you and I’ll help out. I know all the tricks from when Kya and Bumi got swamp-frog fever.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I told you before she was born I’d be there for anything you need–“

“But I don’t need anything,” she said. “It’s just a cold, I can handle it on my own.”

“But you don’t have to.“

“I want to.” Was he finished yet? Could she just walk away right now?

“Toph.” He walked back towards her, voice uncharacteristically earnest. “Why are you pushing me away? I _want_ to help you.”

And if he were anyone else, she might’ve said yes. But it would be impossible to maintain her carefully constructed emotional distance if she started letting him in. “I told you, I’ve got it under control.”

He sighed. “Listen–“

“No, you listen.” She needed to end this conversation– no, this whole dynamic– right here right now. “I appreciate the offer and your concern, but you need to back off. I’m sorry, but I’ve got too much going on to deal with this right now–“

“Deal with what? Toph–“ 

“Just– _this_.” She made a vague, utterly unhelpful gesture between them, then barreled on before he could ask anymore questions. “I know things between us have changed since Lin but that’s how it works when you have a kid. Sometimes it sucks, but we have to get used to it.” She turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

“Toph, I know things are different, and I know you’ve got a lot on your mind, but I’m your– we’re friends.” He stumbled over the word. “And friends are supposed to help each other.” 

She pulled her arm away. “And I’ll let you know when I want your help. Now, I really have to go.” 

She left without another word, leaving him standing in the middle of the hall, where he stayed until she was out of sight. 

* * *

To his credit, Sokka began giving her some space after that, Toph only wished she’d been prepared for the _amount_ of space. She hadn’t realized that when neither of them went out of their way too see the other they hardly crossed paths at work at all. 

Not that she had too much time to brood over it. The city was growing restless as winter set in and she had her hands full maintaining some level of control over triad activity. To make matters worse, flu season was hitting fast and early this year, and in her time of need she found herself woefully short-staffed. 

“Where’s Ho Tun? I need an update on that robbery he was working last week.” Toph said in lieu of a greeting as she strode through the bullpen a few weeks after her argument with Sokka.

“Out sick,” Buhar said. “His partner says he has the flu that’s going around.”

Toph grimaced. “Great, another one.”

“It’s bad this year. Over a third of the force is down with it and the healers are overwhelmed.”

“Mm.” Toph went into her office and sat down. “So no one’s working that robbery in the meantime?”

“I don’t believe so.” He followed her inside and closed the door. “We’re spread pretty thin right now, two more officers called in this morning.”

Toph tapped her fingers irritably on her desk. Not that she was insensitive to her staff’s suffering, but the personnel shortage was becoming a problem. “Ho Tun’s case was for Councilman Mitaq’s cousin. He’s been on my ass about it for weeks.”

Buhar gave a barely disguised scoff. “You should tell him we’ve got more important things to worry about than his cousin’s petty larceny case. Council members aren’t entitled to special treatment.”

She grinned. “I’d like to, although he does chair the committee that oversees our discretionary funds.”

He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “ _Fuck that_.”

Toph huffed a laugh and smacked her desk. “You know what, you’re right. I should go tell that old gasbag just where he can shove it.”

“Please use those exact words when you do,” he drawled.

“Maybe I will.” She stood up and straightened her armor. “Buhar, cancel my one o’clock!”

“You don’t have a one o’clock.”

“Cancel it anyway!” With a renewed sense of confidence, Toph pulled on her metal-soled boots and walked down the block to the council building. It was going to be a good day, she told herself. She’d stand up to that self-important fool, pass her paperwork off to Buhar so she could go on patrol with her officers instead, and be home early for dinner.

After practically skipping up the stairs, she paused just inside the council building. Sokka’s office wasn’t on the way to Mitaq’s, but perhaps it would be worth it to take the long way, just to see if he was in. She didn’t have a lot of time, but it might be nice to pop in and say hello. They were still friends, weren’t they? And she wasn’t _really_ going out of her way.

She still did her best to look casual, only slowing her stride _slightly_ as she passed Sokka’s office. But the door was closed, and she couldn’t hide her frown when she realized he wasn’t inside.

 _Oh, well._ She shook her head and picked up the pace again, now irritated to have taken a detour. _He’s busy, of course. Running the council is a lot of work_.

Her heart sank when she turned the last corner and realized there was a line outside Councilman Mitaq’s office. _The nerve of this guy_.

She paused, wondering if she should just go back to the precinct and have Buhar write a strongly-worded letter, then quickly dismissed the idea. Mitaq struck her as the type who would respond better to a loud voice right in front of him, and Toph preferred to do things in person anyway.

She stepped forward to cut to the front, then stopped when someone else rounded the opposite corner, juggling an armful of what sounded like paper and coming to a stop at the end of the line.

“Hey, Snoozles.” She joined him at the back and leaned against the wall next to him.

“Holy sh–“ He jumped and several scrolls clattered to the floor.

She hurried to pick them up– he was sure to drop the rest if he tried to do it himself. “What’s the chairman doing in a queue to meet with his fellow councilman?”

Sokka grunted, adjusting the papers in his arms. “My secretary’s out with the flu,” he muttered. “And Mitaq likes to keep me waiting.” Another grunt. “ _Northerners_.”

He sounded tired, and Toph got the sense this was a recurring theme. She searched for something neutral to say. “ _Politics_ , huh?”

Sokka cleared his throat. “It’s so stupid. We _know_ the university and private academies discriminate against Water Tribe applicants, so this measure would benefit his constituents too, but his support always comes with the most ridiculous caveats we both know will favor the Northern Tribe citizens.”

“That sucks.” Toph was feeling her lighthearted mood fall away. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” he said. “Nine times out of ten it’s the smaller nations versus the bigger ones, and we only win if the Water Tribes stick together. I’m convinced he pulls this shit half the time because he knows it’ll make my life miserable.”

“Then why even bother? Just let the measure fail and his constituents will get mad at him for it.”

“But then I’d be letting down my constituents too, and he could say that I’m just bad at making deals and that he should be council chair instead. He’s the second-most senior member but like twenty years older so he feels like it should’ve been his.”

“That’s some ostrich-horse shit,” Toph said. “There’s literally no one better to chair the council and everyone knows it.”

“So I keep trying to remind myself.” He forced a chuckle, then directed several coughs into his shoulder.

Toph frowned, torn between leaning forward in concern and leaning away so she wouldn’t bring any germs home to Lin. “Are you okay? Did your secretary give you the flu?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You seem tired.” She couldn’t believe they’d had a whole conversation so far without one joke or sarcastic comment.

“I guess so.” He shrugged, then fumbled for one of the scrolls as it tumbled from the top of the pile. “This chairman thing is no joke.”

Toph caught it and just decided to hold onto it for now. She was beginning to feel more and more guilty for pushing him away. Sure, she’d been stressed, but he was stressed too, and he didn’t have anyone at home to talk to or help him relax. She chewed her lower lip. “Look, Sokka…”

The door to Mitaq’s office opened and he took back the scroll. “Sorry, Toph, I’ve gotta go. But it was good to see each other and all that. Figuratively, I mean.”

“Yeah…” She gave a half-hearted wave as he elbowed his way past the two people in front of himin between _excuse me_ ’s and _I’m sorry_ ’s.

“Mitaq. Hey, Mitaq! Cut the crap already, I’m done chasing after you–“ The door slammed behind them and Toph was left in the hallway, confused and conflicted.

She didn’t see him again until a few days later, when she and Buhar presented their bi-annual comp stats to the council. It was their first meeting with Sokka as the chair, and even Toph couldn’t say things were running smoothly.

Daoku’s replacement from the Fire Nation was clearly still learning the ropes, and asked several obvious questions that significantly slowed Buhar’s introduction. Councilman Mitaq, annoyed with Toph for her refusal to prioritize his cousin’s case, was in rare form– grilling them over the tiniest details until she was close to bending her cables over his mouth.

And Sokka was no help at all. He barely said a word after opening the session, and more than once Toph had to pause to wait for him to finish coughing loudly into his sleeve. Each time was more awkward than the last as it became obvious he wasn’t up for this and it was taking all of Toph’s willpower not to interrupt the whole thing and tell him to go home. They may be personal friends (although even that seemed uncertain lately), but in this council chamber they were professionals and he’d never forgive her for doing that in front of his colleagues.

The meeting dragged until half an hour past time, when Councilwomen Temi and Eko, along with their Fire Nation counterpart, cut off Mitaq mid-sentence and called for Sokka to adjourn, or at least call a recess.

To no one’s surprise, Sokka moved to adjourn and there was a collective sigh of relief as everyone gathered their things to leave.

On their way out, Toph left Buhar to deal with their stuff and caught up with Sokka in the hallway, blowing his nose vigorously into a handkerchief.

“So, you’re heading home now, right?”

He shoved the cloth into his pocket and picked up the pace towards his office. “Not yet. I’ve got a lot more work to do.”

Toph huffed. “Oh come on, you barely made it through that briefing. You probably have the flu, and you need to go home.”

“I’m fine.” They reached his office and he tried to close the door behind him but she caught it.

“I’ll come with you. I’m a terrible cook but if we send one of your hawks to Na Ling, she can–“

“I said I’m fine.” He collapsed into his desk chair and pressed his fingers to his temples. “Besides, you can’t leave right now, either.”

She hesitated, running through everything she had to get done before the day was out as well. Plus, there was always Lin to think about. “Okay, fine. But you should still go home, and I can have someone–“

“Toph, what was it you said the other week about letting me know when you wanted my help?”

Her mouth snapped shut and she took a step back. “I– I don’t…“

He sighed, which trailed off into more coughing. “I’m sorry. That was… I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

She chewed the inside of her mouth. “You’d tell me if it was really bad, right? And if you ever really needed anything from me?”

He was silent for a while and Toph flexed her toes, analyzing his pulse. Fast, for someone who was sitting down, but she wasn’t sure why.

“I’ve got it under control,” he said, and Toph’s heart sank.

Throwing her words back in her face– twice in one conversation, too. She knew when she wasn’t wanted. “Fine.”

She turned on her heel and jogged to meet Buhar out front, resolving to let it go. 

That resolution lasted about twelve hours, and to be honest Toph was rather impressed with herself for that. Current disagreements aside, Sokka was her best friend, and she was going to be there for him whether he liked it or not. She had an uncomfortable feeling that this made her a bit of a hypocrite, given her own recent behavior, but she pushed it away.

Maybe she could work this into an apology of some sort. _Hey, I’m sorry for being a dick to you about helping out with Lin. Let me help you while you’re sick and when you’re better you can…_

She paused in the middle of breakfast, alternating in between bites of egg and toast for herself and feeding Lin spoonfuls of mashed tomato carrot.

What could she ask Sokka to do that wouldn’t feel like too much? She was still reluctant to let him help around the house or with any real childcare responsibilities– things that would surely deter him from further involvement in her life. Maybe something fun, she mused. Like a trip to the zoo, or a hike up hills above the city. The latter would have to wait until warmer weather. Even her metal boots wouldn’t protect her feet from the frozen ground for that long.

But before any of that, she had to start by extending an olive branch.

“Na Ling?” She leaned around the corner to the kitchen.

“Yes, Miss Beifong?”

“Is there enough food for a second bento box? It doesn’t have to be a big one.”

There was some shuffling and an opening and shutting of various cupboards as Na Ling moved around the kitchen. “I believe so.”

“Great. Do you mind preparing a second one for today? I can hang around a little longer so you have time.” She could be late to work just this once.

“Of course.” Na Ling didn’t blink as she reached for another box, and Toph wondered if she suspected who it was for.

Luckily, she didn’t ask, and to her relief none of her officers did either, although she could sense their curiosity when she strode through the bullpen with two bento boxes instead of one. She shut herself in her office before any of them could work up the courage to ignore her strict ‘mind your own scorpion beeswax’ workplace policy, and pulled out her backlogs of taped case files as she considered her next move.

It had occurred to her that if Sokka was smart, he wouldn’t be at work at all, having made the right choice to stay home and rest. An encouraging idea, if unlikely. Toph allowed herself a dry chuckle. If there was anything she could depend upon, it was Sokka making a stupid decision.

Armed with two bento boxes and a half-scripted apology, Toph screwed up her courage and walked over to the council building almost two hours past noon. Her heart was pounding as she climbed the stairs to the main entrance, and she irritably commanded it to stop. She was Toph Beifong, she had held up mountains. She believed in facing her problems head-on. Admittedly, she had also created this one, but by Oma and Shu she was going to fix it, too.

She felt Sokka sitting at the desk in his office from down the hall, and threw open the door without bothering to knock.

He jumped and started upright, which triggered a loud coughing fit.

It sounded painful, but Toph pushed through it. “Have lunch with me, Sokka.” She put the bento boxes on the desk with a _bang_.

Sokka winced and pressed a hand to his head. “What the– Toph, what are you doing here?”

“I said,” she pulled up a chair and sat down across from him, “I’m here to have lunch with you.”

He ignored the bento box she pushed in front of him. “You can’t just barge in here whenever you feel like it. What if I’d been in a meeting?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’d be able to tell who was in here and exactly what you were doing before I even opened the door.”

“Okay– fine, but my point remains–“

“What point?” She could feel herself getting angry again and tried to control it, but it wasn’t her fault he was just so _infuriating_ sometimes. “You do the same thing to me all the time. Or you used to, at least.”

He sat back in his chair as her words sank in, then turned away to cough into his arm. There was arumble in his breath Toph didn’t like, and she tapped her heel on the floor, wondering if Aang had any appointments at the council building today.

“Anyway, I came to apologize.” She nudged bento box forward again. “I’m sorry being distant lately, and I’d like it if you helped out with Lin…” She trailed off, not sure if he was listening. He couldn’t seem to focus on her, and his heartbeat was still too fast.

“Thank you,” he said roughly. “Although– I’m sorry for pushing. I just– I wanted–“ He started coughing again, and Toph quickly forgot about wondering what he was trying to say in favor of freaking out.

This was bad– he sounded much worse than yesterday, and she was woefully ill-equipped to do help him. The only person she could think who could was all the way over on Air Temple Island, and she didn’t like her chances of getting Sokka all the way to a ferry right now.

Her own heart pounding, she came around the desk to rub his back as he tried to catch his breath and reached out with her seismic sense, almost gasping with relief when she felt the distant thump of an air bison and familiar, airy footsteps from the courtyard.

“Stay here,” she said, as if he was in any condition to move. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

The air over Yue Bay was frigid even in mid-afternoon, and for hours after one of the fastest rides on Appa in recent memory Toph bounced on her heels in front of the fire burning in Aang and Katara’s living room. Her hands almost touched the grate when she held them out, but she didn’t step back. The wind was whistling outside, faintly rattling the windowpanes.

It was getting late, and Toph considered that a year ago, she would’ve been tempted to stay the night. But now all she could think about was Lin. She trusted Na Ling with a lot, but in eight months Toph had never spent a full night away from her daughter.

Of course, she’d _known_ she was going to be here this late she would’ve taken Lin with her, but trust Sokka to fuck up all her plans. Katara and her apprentices had taken him away as soon as they landed on Appa, and Aang had convinced her to give them space to work. 

Finally, Toph felt her come down the stairs and turned around, pulling her hands away from the fire. “What’s going on? Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine,” she said, crossing the room and bringing Toph into a one-armed hug. “Or, he will be soon. Thanks for getting his stubborn butt over here.”

“No problem,” Toph mumbled into her shoulder, swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat. “Can I talk to him?” 

“Yeah.” Katara squeezed her arm before letting go. “I just gave him some medicine and he’s awake right now, just resting.” 

Toph nodded and allowed Katara to lead her upstairs. 

She hesitated outside the doorway. Katara put a hand on her shoulder. “I have to go check on Tenzin, just draw the curtain when you leave. I’m trying to keep it warm in there.”

Toph nodded, but waited for Katara to leave before slipping inside, palms sweating. Her chest constricted when she realized she couldn’t really feel him– just a vague shape lying on a thick mattress. 

But she could hear his shallow breathing, and the blankets rustle as he rolled to face her. “Toph.”

“Idiot.” 

“Hey.” He grunted, then coughed wetly into the sheets. “No name-calling. I’m sick.”

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she sat down with a huff in the chair next to his bed. “And whose fault is that?”

“Dunno.” He shifted in the bed again. “The weather?”

“Very funny.” 

“I am funny.” He was grinning, she could hear it in his voice. “That’s what you guys always said. I’m the funny one.”

“Yeah.” She hated not being able to ‘see’ him. She reached out his hand and he took it. The pulse in his wrist was steady and strong, although his grip weaker than normal and his skin hot to the touch. “How are you feeling?”

“Mm.” He curled his fingers a little tighter around hers. “Better.”

“Really?” How many times had he evaded her questions after his health? Stretched the truth or exaggerated to hide how he really felt. And in the middle of their stupid fight she’d missed the signs. 

“Really.” He held her hand tighter, tugging it gently towards him. “Katara gave me some medicine.” 

“I heard.” 

“She gave me something _gooood_.” 

“Yeah?”

“Tasted awful.” Her hand was almost touching his chest now, almost like he was trying to _cuddle_ it or something. “But I think it’s working.” 

“Uh- _huh_.” Despite herself, she felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, his chin brushing her knuckles. “You’re here now, so of course I feel better.” 

“Wha–” Toph stuttered, blushed, then cursed herself because it just wasn’t _fair_ that Sokka got to fluster her like this, half-delirious and high on whatever Katara had dosed him with. 

He giggled– actually _giggled_ – and she would’ve punched him for that, if it hadn’t turned into a coughing fit that sounded more like a tiger seal than a human. 

“You’re cute when you’re blushing,” he said when it was over, still breathing hard. 

She took her hand away and fumbled for a glass of water on the side table. “You should be drinking more fluids.”

“You’re trying to distract me,” he said, although he took the glass and clumsily pushed himself halfway upright. “But I can tell you care.”

Toph crossed her arms. “What gave it away?” 

Another giggle. “You’re blushing again.”

She growled and turned her face away. “I could just leave, you know.”

“Noooooo!” His hoarse whine was so plaintive she began to feel bad for teasing him. “I’m sorry,” he choked out in between a fresh bout of coughing. “Don’t go yet.”

“Shit, I won’t. I won’t.” Toph’s throat constricted in sympathy and leaned over to feel for his shoulders, reaching around to rub his back. 

He groaned into the pillow and her hand found its way to his forehead. “You’re still really hot.” 

“So’re you.”

She snatched her hand away. “Ha, ha.” Fuck, she was blushing again. “You’re delirious.”

“No ‘m not.” He was pouting– she could tell. “‘S the medicine. It makes my head feel… floaty.” 

“I know.” She relented and reached out again to stroke his hair. “But you need it to get better.”

He coughed and tilted his head into her hand. “I mean it, though.”

“Mean what?”

“Y’re hot.”

Her fingers stilled, but he seemed to be relaxing under her touch so she didn’t take them away. Her heart was pounding in her throat. “Sure I am.”

“No, you _are_ ,” he said with more force. “I know you didn’t… don’t think so since the baby…” 

Toph felt her mouth drop open. How on earth did he know _that_? 

“…but you are.”

She swallowed nervously. It felt a little like spying– listening to him like this. Sokka never lied to her– he couldn’t– but there were still things he kept to himself. “You don’t really think that.” 

“I do so.” He seemed offended. “I always thought so.”

He whined when she took her hand away but she had to press them to her flaming cheeks. “No, you don’t.”

“You sayin’ I’m a liar? I can’t lie to you, remember?”

“You could now,” she said. “You’re on a mattress.”

“…Oh yeah.” He took a minute to think about that, poking the pillow top with his hands. “I still wouldn’t lie to you though. Not ever.”

She tried to smile and nod. “I know.”

“So you believe me?” He sounded hopeful. “You should. You’re really pretty, Toph. Prettier than…”

Toph held her breath. 

“…just about anyone, I think. _I_ don’t know anyone prettier than you. I know you don’t really care about that stuff, because of the blind thing I guess, but it’s still true.” 

She had to sit back down. It was all too much. “How… how long have you thought that?”

“Dunno.” The blankets rustled– maybe he shrugged. “There was one night… a while ago… and we were celebrating. I don’t remember. But there was music, and you were singing.”

Toph remembered. That sounded like Aang’s 30th (130th?) birthday– three or four years ago now– which they’d celebrated with a night on the town. There had been a karaoke stage, and she’d been _very_ drunk. 

Sokka gave a wheezy chuckle. “And that song was _so_ dirty… Katara wanted to kill you.”

_Oh, Spirits._

“But I thought you were beautiful. There was wine on your dress, and you were louder than the tsungi horn.”

How did he remember all this? _While_ feverish and intoxicated?

“I don’t think that was the _first_ time,” he reflected. “But it was definitely _a_ time.” 

She shook her head. “You were drunk then, too.” 

He frowned. “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Saying you’re not beautiful. Don’t you trust me?” 

“I trust you when you’re sober.”

He reached out for her hand again. “You should trust me all the time.”

She let him take it. His grip felt stronger. “Why?” 

“Because I–” Something seemed to catch in his throat and he started coughing again, so hard Toph started to panic and wondered if she should go find Katara, but quickly decided she couldn’t leave him and slid onto the bed so she could pull him upright and hold him to her chest. 

She found herself rubbing his back again until he calmed down. “It’s okay,” she said, as much to herself as to him. “You’ll be okay. Just breathe.” 

“ _Trying_ ,” he gasped into her shoulder. 

“Well, try harder.”

He chuckled, which set him off again and Toph pressed her eyes closed against the pain he must be in. _Stupid_ , she thought. _Shouldn’t’ve said anything_. 

When he could breathe again she began to let him go, but he stopped her, hands sliding up her back and holding her there. 

“It’s because of the airships,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Why you should trust me all the time. Because I’ll always be there for you. And I’ll never let you down.”

Her hands stilled in the middle of the circles she was drawing on his shoulder blades. “That…” Spirits, he must be delirious. “…is an absolutely _terrible_ joke.”

“No ‘s not,” he smiled against her collarbone, “I said before– I’m the funny one.”

“I still don’t know about that.” She felt the faint brush of his eyelashes against her neck as his eyes fluttered closed. “I should be letting you rest.”

“I am resting.” He patted the covers next to him. “See? In bed and everything.” 

“I mean you should be _sleeping_.” He was sagging against her, and she could feel the day’s events catching up to her as well. The lights of the city winked in the distance and Toph felt a sudden urge to hold Lin. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Sokka murmured, “You can’t stay here tonight, will you?”

“No.” She drew one more circle on his back before slowly extricating herself and helping him lie back down. “But I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“Promise?” he whispered. 

“Promise.” She hesitated, then granted him a slow smile. “I’ve got to hear you call me pretty again, don’t I?”

“No problem,” he said, already sounding half asleep. “It’s always true.”

Toph bit her lip at the way that made her heart swell. “Goodnight, Sokka.”

“G’night, Toph.” 

She made sure to close the door on her way out, shivering in the chill of the hallway. After a hot bath and change of clothes, Aang gave her a ride back to the city on Appa, bundled in three fur blankets that didn’t keep her fingers from nearly freezing off. 

Aang dropped her off at the field behind her house and said, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning?” 

Without thinking, she said, “Sounds good.”

The next day, Toph blew off work for the first time since coming back from maternity leave, then gave Na Ling the day off too, holding Lin against her chest as Aang flew them back to Air Temple Island. 

“Katara said he’s doing much better this morning,” Aang said as they landed. “Yesterday was probably the worst of it. But she still wants to thank you, again, for making him come to her.”

“It was lucky you happened to be there.” She handed Lin off to Aang so she could hop down. “I don’t know what I would’ve done. He wouldn’t have gone to any other healer.”

“I’m sure you could’ve convinced him,” Aang said as they hurried inside. “He always listens to you.” 

Toph turned her head into Lin’s blanket, and tried not to think about that too hard. 

Katara met them just inside and took Lin right on cue. “He’s still in the same room.” 

“Thanks.” Toph took the stairs two at a time, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Really, it all depended on how much he remembered. She couldn’t decide what she was hoping for. 

Just like before, she couldn’t feel him well through the mattress, but she could tell by his breathing (much clearer today) that he was awake, and judging by the sound of chopsticks scraping the bottom of a bowl, sitting up and eating. 

“Hey, Sokka.” She lingered by the door, a little out of breath, and self-consciously brushed away hairs that had escaped her bun when she pushed through the curtain. 

“Hey, Beautiful.” 

“I’m glad–“ His words registered and her mouth dropped open. She stuttered, then imagined the insufferable smirk on his lips at the satisfaction of rendering her speechless. “Shut up.”

He laughed, a little hoarsely, but didn’t start coughing. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Nervousness draining away, she sat in the chair by his bed and crossed her arms. “So I suppose you remember last night.” May as well get straight to the point.

“Yeah.” The sounds of chopsticks slowed, but he didn’t elaborate. 

“You had a lot to say.”

He sighed, this time coughing a little at the end. “And I suppose you’re back to hear it all again?”

“Something like that.” Honestly, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear. Yesterday she was pretty sure they’d been in the middle of an argument, and now they were… well what exactly were they? “You know, just to make sure you weren’t _actually_ delirious.”

He snorted. “I wasn’t.”

“So…” She waited for him to go on. “What now?”

He hesitated.“Do you know why I remember that karaoke night so well?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You went home with Kanto that night.”

She froze. She’d forgotten about that. 

“It was during one of his first visits with a delegation from Ba Sing Se, and Aang was trying to set you up.” 

She huffed. Aang was always trying to set her up with someone in those days.

“None of us thought it would be serious,” he continued. “Or, I guess I hoped it wouldn’t be.” 

_So why didn’t you say anything?_ she wanted to ask, although she supposed it didn’t matter anymore. 

Sokka shuffled, sitting up a little straighter on the bed. “When you came to my office, I was going to apologize for trying to insert myself into your life with Lin and spin some story about how I had no intentions other than wanting to help out, but it wouldn’t have been true.”

Toph held her breath. 

“The truth– the whole truth, which I was trying to tell you last night– is even though I love Lin and want to be there for her like I am for Katara’s kids, it was also because of _you_.”

She couldn’t contain a quiet gasp, and her hands fell into her lap. 

“I wanted to be there for _you_ , and be someone you could rely on,” he said, speaking quickly, all at once, “because– I think I’m in love with you, Toph. And there’s never really been a good time to tell you that but I’m starting to think there’ll never be a good time so I should just stop putting it off.” He broke off, panting a little. “Plus, I hate lying to you. Even by omission.” 

“I hate lying to you, too.”

He reached out, and on instinct she took his hand. “So why wouldn’t you let me help?”

“Because I didn’t want to burden you,” she said. “Because my life got complicated but that didn’t mean yours had to. Because…” she held his fingers tighter, “I love you, too. And I was trying to protect myself.”

“Really?” He sounded… hopeful, like he could hardly believe it, which would never cease to boggle her mind. How could he not see what felt so obvious to her? 

“I would kiss you right now but I can’t give your germs to Lin.”

He laughed softly. “Fair enough.” A pause. “Rain check, though?”

She nodded. “Rain check.”

“Good.” The blankets rustled as he settled back against the pillows again. “Now tell me, Beifong. When was it you realized you were in love with me?”

She tried to smack his arm and missed, jarring her knuckles on the headboard. “Nice try, Meathead. Don’t think I’m going to cut you any more slack just because you have the sniffles.”

He gave an indignant huff. “Excuse you, I was on my deathbed yesterday. Katara said it was _almost_ pneumonia.” 

Toph wanted to shudder but covered it with a toss of her head. “Pity will get you nowhere.” 

“What if I call you pretty again?”

_Hmm_ – “Nope, you’ve already done that.” 

“Ah, I knew I played that card too early.”

She glared.

“Okay fine. You’re still really pretty.” 

She fought to keep the smile from her face. 

“And a kick-ass Chief of Police.”

Spirits, he was making this hard.

“And an amazing mom.”

_Oh, no fair_. She laughed and pressed her free hand to her face. “What if I said maybe I’ve always been a little in love with you, Snoozles? That maybe it’s always been you, in the back of my mind?”

He was quiet for so long she wondered if he’d fallen asleep, but eventually he said, “I’d say you did a bang-up job of hiding it.” His thumb drew circles on the back of her hand. “And I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up.”

“You’re lucky I’m extremely patient.”

“I am.” 

“Although I must say you cut it very close.”

“Ha ha.”

“I’m serious. Six more months and that’s it.” She snapped her fingers. “I would’ve been over you.”

“Cruel.”

“Regret setting in already?”

He smirked. “Not even a little. You?”

“Not yet.” She kept a straight face for almost a full minute before they both started snickering like teenagers. 

“Let’s see how long we can keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof I've really been on a hurt/comfort kick lately, haven't I?? Although I think it's all out of my system now and I'm done torturing Sokka for a little while (we can only hope) XD 
> 
> [Original Ficlet](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/628891073442398208/tokka-week-2020-day-5-intoxication) (the penultimate scene, basically)
> 
> As always I'm on tumblr at [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
